1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ultrasonic acoustic tooling, including an ultrasonic acoustic tool suitable for securing a flexible covering to a corner or peripheral edge of a frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Partition wall systems for use in work environments to create individual or group workspaces are known. Such partition wall systems commonly include a panel section made of an internal, rigid, structural frame, typically made of metal. In such known partition wall systems, the frame generally includes parallel top and bottom members joined in a perpendicular arrangement with parallel side members in a rectilinear or xe2x80x9cpicture framexe2x80x9d configuration. The frame may be xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d (e.g., having a central open space) or may be wholly or partially xe2x80x9cfilledxe2x80x9d by a solid sheet or other material.
An insert or partition panel cover, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9ctilexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cskin,xe2x80x9d is typically installed on the panel section of the partition wall system. The partition panel cover generally includes a decorative and/or functional covering, such as a flexible sheet of fabric, which is secured to a supportive frame or pan. The covering of the partition panel cover is commonly hand-trimmed to the desired length, folded to the desired shape over the frame, and is then secured to the frame using a suitable adhesive. The corners of such xe2x80x9chand-madexe2x80x9d partition panel covers are often non-uniform, rounded and/or may exhibit frayed edges where the fabric has been trimmed. In many cases, non-uniformity in the corners of the partition panel cover can compromise the overall appearance of the partition wall system.
For these and other reasons, it is desirable to provide an improved means for securing coverings to frames.
A method is disclosed for securing a flexible covering about a frame having a peripheral edge and at least one corner. A portion of the flexible covering is folded over the peripheral edge of the frame at or about the corner and an excess portion of the covering is provided. Ultrasonic welding is used to create a seam of contacting portions from portions of the flexible covering. In an embodiment, the excess portion of the flexible covering is removed in connection with the welding operation. An apparatus for securing a flexible covering about a frame is also provided.